


so appealing

by tsunderestorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Noctis always asks Prompto to take more pictures of Ignis. He has ulterior motives.





	so appealing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the kink meme, found [here](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=432713#cmt432713).

“I’ve been taking pictures of whatever catches my eye,” Prompto chirps, sucking Noctis out of a hazy daydream into the harsh reality of the midday sun beating down on them as they drive back from another hunt. “But what do you want to see?”

Noctis doesn’t have to think before he answers. It’s Ignis. He always asks for Ignis. _Get some more pics of Specs_ , he says, every time, and Prompto practically sparkles when he say cheerfully that he will. Noctis plays it off like a joke, like he's trying to annoy him - cracks a smile when Ignis makes eye contact in the rearview mirror.

\--

It's all too easy to convince Prompto to send him the pictures. They upload easy, beamed straight to Noctis’s phone in a neat folder labeled with the date - eight digits that stare at Noct accusingly. As he flops down in a chair and starts thumbing through them, he realizes that only did Prompto listen, he went overboard. There are so many of Ignis; more than Prompto's showed him. Pictures of Ignis cooking, his palm curled around the handle of a knife, food on the tips of his fingers that Noctis knew he could lick off if he tried. Pictures of him in battle: expertly gripping the daggers he'd mastered to protect him and _gods_ , is that hot, somehow. Some of him at the store, idly shopping in the newly-dawned sunlight, wiping his brow as the neck of his shirt lays unbuttoned to stave off the desert heat.

Noctis is fascinated with the elegance of his stance: long legs bent just slightly, hugged beneath his perfectly tailored pants. Toned calves, shapely thighs; the way the fabric stretches across his crotch like its caressing the lines of his cock. Noctis’s mouth is watering just from looking him over - he's never _sucked_ a cock before, only felt Prompto’s eager dick jump in his hand, but he can imagine the feel of Ignis’s on his tongue, imagine the taste of it so acutely it aches in his bones.

Gods, Ignis is so handsome.

He listens for a moment - Prompto is out for a bit (whether it's for a meat skewer snack before dinner or more flirting, he isn't sure) and Gladio is deep in conversation on his phone, leaning over the balcony their night’s choice of room opens onto. And Ignis...oh, Ignis. He's busy in the room’s little kitchenette with dinner, too busy to notice something as average as Noctis with his face buried in his phone.

Noctis swipes through the day’s worth of pictures again. All of his favorites are of Ignis, but there’s one that really catches his eye. Prompto caught him at the right angle, caught him as he opened his mouth to speak and his lips look so full, like Noctis could curl a hand around the back of his neck and lean in to taste them so easily.

He's alone. Only for a few minutes, but a few minutes is enough. It's so dirty, the way he stares at Ignis like this - the way he imagines how the salt sweat would taste pooled in the cords of his neck, the way his fingers could tangle so easily into his hair and _tug_. So dirty, the way he has his hand down his pants and curled around himself, eagerly pumping heated flesh when there’s nothing between him and the object of his lust but a thin half-wall.

He’s _just_ about there when an alarmingly familiar voice speaks right into his ear. “Had I known how you felt, I may have posed a bit more for many of these,” Ignis says smugly. Noctis swears his heart plummets into his stomach, settling a nervous cold chill across the heat that had been pooling there. 

“May I?” Ignis asks, though his hand is already winding down Noctis’s front and curling over his own tight-fisted grip. “You can keep looking through your pictures.” Noctis nods shakily as his skin prickles, as he sucks in a sharp breath when Ignis’s hand runs down his belly, pushes his shirt up to play gently over his tensing abs. His cock looks silly in his hand, he thinks, so swollen and unashamed, begging to be touched but so afraid of it at the same time, afraid of admitting he's been getting off to their perfectly normal road trip pictures if they have his advisor anywhere in them.

“What is it about me that you find so appealing?” Ignis asks as his fingers brush the base of Noctis’s cock and he freezes. Before, it had been little things: how he could imagine the way he might shudder when he kissed the line of his jaw, the way his forearms looked beneath the rolled cuffs of his shirt, the way his arm felt around him when he was nervous, making his heart skip beats for a reason far different from fear. Now it's _more_ ; the way that Ignis’s breath against his ear sends a chill down his spine that makes his ass clench in need, the way Ignis’s long fingers are all at once delicate and commanding as they tug gently on his cock.

“Iggy, I -” he starts before Ignis draws his hips bucking up out of the seat and into his smooth palm, his hands clenching tight on the chair’s arms. “Fuck, gods, please -”

Ignis mouths over his neck, lips fluttering just below his ear as he whispers. “I could tell you what I find so appealing about you, in turn.”

Noctis turns his head - he feels like he's watching himself do it, telling himself to play it cool and move slowly but instead his already fuzzy head spins from the speed of it. Ignis’s gaze is burning into his own, lips curved slightly as he watches him, watches the way he pleads for the touch, the way his teeth sink into his lip when Ignis squeezes the head to release a generous drop of precum. Slowly, he lets his phone fall from his hand and he hears it hit the floor with a soft thud, like he's listening from somewhere far away.

Ignis stands, making only the barest hint of noise as he moves from his crouched position behind the chair to stand beside it. His hand never leaves Noctis’s cock, doesn't stop the slow way it curls from base to tip and back. “Would you like that, Noct?”

Noctis pauses. Bites his lip, considering and eagerly, he nods, and Ignis is smiling when he hooks fingers under Noctis’s chin to draw his face up for a kiss. 

“Your lips,” he starts when he pulls back from it, leaving Noctis already breathless. “So soft and kissable, always downturned.” The second kiss is deeper than the first, more heated.

Noctis pants into it, drawing Ignis’s tongue into his mouth as his hand leaves his cock and settles instead on Ignis’s arm, like he can somehow stave off the fact that it feels too good by holding onto him. Ignis tastes sweet and sour, like the berries and lemons he's been cooking with and his tongue seems like it knows Noctis by heart, licking along the seam of his lips like an old lover.

“Your eyes. Your hair, so much like silk under my fingers when I brushed it after your baths when you were younger. Your neck, so eagerly exposed when you tug at your shirt collar when the air is sticky and hot.”

Noctis feels like he's going to die. Ignis’s voice is lower than he's ever heard it before, something soft and raspy all at once, a sound that cuts straight to the core of him. His hand around his cock is like nothing he's ever felt before, something he wants more and more of. His head is spinning and his body feels like it's on fire, dry heat settling all around them as Ignis plays with his cock, sweat pooling in the places skin touches skin.

“Your body, so sweet and strong...somehow powerful and delicate all at once,” Ignis continues as his lips latch onto Noctis’s neck.

Noctis chokes out “Ignis!” before he's spilling into his palm, painting the front of his pants with the ropes of cum that Ignis’s agile fingers don’t catch. Ignis pumps him through it, cradles him through each pulsing jerk of his cock and it's gentle, patient and indulgent the way Ignis has always been.

Noctis sits upright in the chair, bleary and unfocused. Ignis is standing beside him, a hand smoothing down his hair as the other tucks his cock back into messy briefs and jeans. His crotch is so close to eye level, his dick so hard against the material stretched tight over it and Noctis wants.

“Later,” Ignis promises. “Later, when the others are asleep,” he says privately, kneeling to pick up Noctis’s phone that he dropped. As he stands and places it in his hands, his eyes meet Noctis’s and there is barely a hint of green around the blown-wide pupil. “I want so much more of you.”

And with that, he returns to the kitchen, leaving Noctis with his camera roll full of pictures and the memory of his touch burning on his skin.

Later can't come soon enough.


End file.
